Whispering Mice
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Everyone deals with Shiro's disappearance in their own way, but nobody lets Keith do the same. Except one person.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This was written for day two of the prompts for the Rare Pair prompt list for 2017 over on tumbler. No, I don't have a tumbler account. I just wanted to do the prompts. I picked Keith/Allura. The prompt for day two was Lions/Mice, and used both for my inspiration. I'm still working on the one-shot for the first day's prompt._

 **Whispering Mice**

He wanted to be left alone, yet everyone seemed unable to leave him alone. Everyone acted like they could understand how he felt about Shiro disappearing, but in reality, they didn't. The black paladin, after all, was the only family Keith remembered. The older teen was the one who had always been there, and now he was gone.

He couldn't find solace in training. Kolivan was there, for one thing, offering to teach him some kind of martial arts that was exclusive to the order, but the leader of the order didn't understand how Shiro bonded with Keith by teaching him. He didn't get a chance to explain, though, as Coran thought it was a good idea to also interrupt the training session.

Hunk cooked to make himself better, even offering to teach Keith something or to try and make his favorite dish. However, Keith wasn't particularly hungry or in the mood for his favorite dishes, all of which were introduced to him by Shiro, but also made by the older teen when he was down. And of course, Coran had to butt in, making it clear that he'd like to teach Keith how to make a _proper_ paladin lunch. That was less than appetizing.

Lance, of course, found him when he was trying to look at the map, wanting to find Shiro. "So, you're homesick too? Coran and I talked…"

Homesick wasn't even the beginning of describing how he felt, particularly when he felt this place was home now. No, his feelings had to do with the fact part of home was missing. He'd headed to the red lion then, to sulk and hope that nobody would find him. However, Pidge found him. "You know, you shouldn't be in there moping by yourself."

Coran popped onto the screen. "Yes, paladin. You shouldn't be in there moping by yourself."

Keith found himself shrinking down, wondering why he couldn't be allowed to mope. Moping made him feel better, but finding a quiet spot helped him formulate his feelings. That was something Shiro understood, as the older teen would let him be, simply making sure he ate and perhaps had company. That's what older brothers and parents did supposedly. Keith didn't know enough about real families, though.

He could feel the bags forming under his eyes, but his nerves on edge. He knew he needed to find a quiet place where nobody would bother him. The last place people would think to look was the place he needed to think of so that he could go there and have some kind of peace.

The black lion was thus the place to go.

He reached up, touching the mouth of the lion, wondering if the black lion would let him in, but also whether connecting with the black lion was a betrayal of the red lion. " _No,_ " he thought to himself. " _The red lion and I can still be bonded while I take care of Shiro's lion. Me leading is just until Shiro gets back. And even if he isn't coming back, it is my job to make sure the red lion gets the right paladin._ "

The lion opened up, letting him in. He stepped into the cockpit, closing his eyes, realizing very quickly that the place smelled like Shiro. Perhaps though his mind was playing tricks on him. He walked over to the pilot's seat, and slid down, feeling as if the seat had taken on the shape of the person who was like a brother to him. Being here felt like he was reconnecting with Shiro even though the other wasn't there.

His entire body relaxed and started to doze off.

His stay in the black lion didn't go uninterrupted. He felt something soft touch his fingers, and his eyes opened up to see one of the space mice watching him carefully, their eyes blinking. "Oh. Hi. I guess you're okay." He lifted the small mouse up to his shoulder. "See, unlike everyone else you can't talk, and try to get me to open up about how I'm feeling. Did you know Shiro and I have the same father?"

The words came out of his mouth, unbidden as the other mice scurried up to join him. Their heads were soft. His mouth pushed together. "Nobody wants to believe me when I say he's not dead. Back on Earth, all it did was make father's family hate me even more. Shiro's the only one who accepted me, and why should he? My mom stole his dad. I think. Finding out what I did, I still don't know what's true or not. My real name – it's Akira Shirogane, the child born out of wedlock to the family heir, shuffled off to the Kogane branch family. That's my life."

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as one of the mice climbed around his fingers. It was pleasant not having Coran's face popping up every minute.

"Keith."

The red paladin's eyes snapped open, his breath drawing in sharply. Slowly, his head turned to look at Allura, who leaned over. "How…"

"I have a telepathic link to the space mice. I asked them to find you."

Keith closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "So much for finding a quiet place to be alone."

"Scoot over."

The eyes of the sixteen-year-old snapped open, blinking in confusion. He complied, scooting over so that he was on the right side of the lion. Allura slid in beside him, touching him. He swallowed. "I'm not really wanting to talk."

"I have a telepathic link to the mice, remember? You don't need to."

The red paladin slid down on his side of the seat, a red blush spreading across his cheeks. "You know about everything then?"

Allura didn't answer and instead leaned onto his side, making his heart beat fast. She simply rested her head on his shoulder, saying nothing, doing nothing, simply letting him be. His body began to relax, only to tense slightly when her hand touched his leg. She took a deep breath, and she broke the silence. "I do want you to know that I am worried about you."

"Okay…"

"I'm also sorry I don't know what you're going through, but I know you're hurting, so is it okay if I just be there with you?"

"Yes." He turned to her then and felt her lips lock his. The kiss was quick, and then she fell into his arms while he took in what just happened.

"Thank you."

For a minute, she remained there, before returning to simply lying on him, remaining silent as the space mice danced across their fingers. Keith's eyes closed, letting the calm wash over them. Nothing could interrupt that moment he thought, a space mouse tickling his ear as he began to nod off. However, both jolted awake when a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Princess! Number four! What _are_ you doing!"


End file.
